The Bass Never Ends
by Luna4yourValentine
Summary: Takes place after the end of story mode in Dance Central 3. Not much is planned out at the moment but let's see where this goes. R/R please.
1. Let's Get This Party Started

Alright people, this is my first attempt at fan fiction so I'm not really expecting this to be good, but we shall see. Since Dance Central leaves so much up in the air other than a few personality traits you may not like how I portray some character or they're decision or this whole little story in general, but that my friends is life. You have been warned.

* * *

"Let's get this party started!" Lima and Rasa shouted simultaneously. DCI needed a little celebration for defeat of and for the return of Dare and MacCoy. Although the appearance of the mysterious Oblio whose been gone without a trace for two years is an odd bonus, they won't question it. "Yo, Glitch, slow down little man! How 'bout savin' some snacks for the rest of us?" Mo chided, noticing that Glitch hasn't let up on the sweets since the party started. Glitch shoved another cookie into his mouth before lurking away with a sigh. His sweet tooth could only go into overdrive with so many candies and pastries, what's a child to do? Mo could only chuckle when Glitch does his signature pout. _He looks so ador- _his thoughts were interrupted when a bloodcurdling scream filled the room. Miss Aubrey staggered back, spilling her drink. "T-there's a cockroach!" She continued to raise her voice. "Angel, do something!" _Of course I'm only valuable to her when she needs something_ He thought. He walked over to 'do something', though no too sure of why she's so frightened. "Aye, _chiquita_, this ain't a _cucaracha_." He smirked, waving the plastic insect. Miss Aubrey's face contorted into that of an owl at the news. "You and your stupid games! It's not funny!" She lashed out. Emilia laughed at Miss Aubrey's anger. "That one never gets old." She burst into more laughter holding her stomach. Miss Aubrey stormed off beet red; you could feel the heat of anger as fiery as her hair.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea, she looked pretty angry." Bodie whispered with his hand partially covering his mouth. "Don't about it bro, she'll be alright, she's used to my pranks." She stated, finally recovering from her fit of laughter. "You sure?" He raised an eyebrow _you really are a handful,_ _Emilia, what do I do with you. _He questioned himself. "Don't worry about her. Dude, it only takes a shopping spree to cheer that chick up." She reassured him. "Anyway, wanna hit the gym with me; I could really use a good work out right now." He nodded and followed her, probably a good idea since he hasn't really felt the burn since being stuck in the _2000_s. "Aye, Bodie!" Angel belted out. "Remember _mijo,que sera sera_." Bodie blushed at his words and quickly whipped his head back around.

* * *

It's not very long but we'll see where this goes story leads, I hope it's not too bad.

_mijo_ - term of endearment for male friends.

_que sera sera_ - What will be, will be.

_cucaracha_ - cockroach

_chiquita_ - term of endearment


	2. Invite Only

Hi people! I don't think that this isn't too great but what can you do? I'll probably edit this later, but until then here it is. I still don't know where this is going so we'll just have to see where this leads. Happy reading.

* * *

"Hey Ker, looks like DCI has been busy lately, I think now would be a good time to stir up a little trouble, don't you think?" Jaryn proposed with that devilish twinkle in her eye that makes Kerith so proud.

"What an excellent idea my dear sister, I was just thinking the same thing!" He gleefully replied. Jaryn folds her legs while filling the wine glasses. "Cheers to the future of the Glitterati." The toasting of glasses filled the forgotten penthouse. "So how long do you plan on eavesdropping?" The twins asked in perfect unison, not that anything less of perfection would be expected of the Glitterati. "I-I umm-" He stuttered as their stare seemed to cut him to pieces. "Don't think that we brought you back here because we like you." Jaryn stated. "I just want to be part of this plan; DCI just had to shut my party down." He sighed. "I sense a bit of bitterness" Kerith looked over to Jaryn. "Yes, and with a lovely touch of resentment. Ker, I think he'll be a useful distraction." They stood and then circled him like an eagle spying out its prey. "We'll give it a chance, after all, it's not we expect much of you." Jaryn smirked. They exchanged a few whispers before giving him their task. "Walk with us." They strutted over to the balcony. _Even when being so devilish and cruel, their perfection and swag is unmatched, you need to step up game Tan the man, You've got the skills to pay the bizzills_ He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. When the Glitterati are involved, one can only expect the worse. Against his better judgment he followed despite instincts screaming at him to turn around. "If manage to actually do something, which we doubt you will, we'll give you a small token of acceptance."

"A SMALL token, remember your just a pawn." Kerith add whilst locking arms with his sister in the signature Glitterati pose. The world seemed to stop for the moment in Tan's world. Without warning Jaryn slashed his cheek with her claw-like nails covered in black nail polish. "Glad you understand." She smirked. "Well then, I suppose we shouldn't wait to begin."

* * *

Not much of a chapter but that's all I have for now until next time, hopefully these chapters will get longer as I continue. Tell me what you think so far.


End file.
